Ensiga Phantom Dragon
"Your fragile minds are your greatest weakness.." # 100%: Human, with lots of phantoms he can devour '''them to dragon land in a giant area towards a hero for FATAL and releasing phantoms around him. # '''80%: Dragon '''form and invulnerable at 60% until the '''3 dragonstones are destroyed. They have 1200 life and on death activate for 12 seconds before reviving full life. Lead HAVOC into an active dragonstone to destroy it. If he gets close to a dragonstone he turns it invulnerable until next HAVOC. Gains SOULSTONEV in human. # OUTDATED START # 60%: Human, he disjoints his heart from him, becoming invulnerable, you have to attack his heart to damage him. The heart will often teleport at another location. Upon dying the heart deals 10% damage to Ensiga so you have to kill it 2 times. # 40%: Human, he gets his heart back and strengthen his ether magic : soul stones close to each other are now linked together, these thin links deal 2000 damage/second and apply Wither to heroes passing through them. # 20%: Dragon, he disjoints his heart and you have to kill it 2 times again. Each time his heart gets on the verge of dying it starts to glow with ether and becomes invulnerable similarly to dragon stones, you have to lead Havoc into it to finish both kills. # OUTDATED END Soulstones often spawn by 4 or sometimes 8 in human form. There can be up to 16 soulstones. They have 75 life, spawn for 500 and 10s invulnerable. Ensiga can use a soulstone even invulnerable to: * Activate it, turns it vulnerable and causes it to summon up to 11 phantoms, one instantly and two periodically. Happens with human moves and dragon STONERITUAL. * Absorb it to gain energy, kills it if it is vulnerable. Happens with dragon moves. Phantoms have 5 life, chase heroes and explode for 300 to 525 + 1 Frailty, they can be juked. Frailty increases phantom damage by 75 up to 3 times for 10 seconds. Dragon Transform has Ensiga conjure 8 shadows around him, they crash towards the same hero for 750 + 1 Frailty each on their way. They merge in a blast for 1000 then 3000 as Ensiga reappears in dragon form. Soulfire lasts 15 seconds in an area for 300/s. Human often gains 5% to 10% energy, teleports and likes to do ability combos??? Moves DREAD Ensiga conjures three shadows and all 4 channel 3 seconds for 600/s each around itself. Ensiga's area is bigger. Human shadows spawn in a clock around Ensiga, at the end activate 2 in areas and he may teleport to a shadow. Can cast multiple times in a row. Dragon shadows spawn on random heroes, Ensiga slowly moves towards a hero, all areas are bigger and at the end 12.5% absorb in areas. Cast instantly after counters. ETHERBLAST Human blasts a large area for 2000 + 1.5s knockup + activate. Dragon quickly blasts small areas at 3 different heroes for 1500 + soulfire + 1.5s knockup + 6.25% absorb. PHANTOMLANCE Ensiga conjures two shadows and all 3 face random heroes before conjuring lines that deal 1750 + 3 Frailty once. Human shadows spawn close and lances activate, dragon shadows spawn anywhere and lances 12.5% absorb. ETHERBIND Shoots a slow undodgeable projectile at a hero for 350 + links heroes nearby to the target, which stuns and slowly pulls them towards him until both touch for 250 + 6s 20% slow. Move towards linked heroes to break links faster. Human Basic attack is a melee strike that deals 900 + soulfire. SHADE Counter (.75s cast) Conjures a shadow phantom that chases a hero 3 seconds for 1500/s + activate on his way. Retargets if hero dies. (can link heroes on the way/sometimes links the hero to Ensiga???) PERA Conjures a blast around Ensiga for 125 + 8s super silence and emits undodgeable ether projectiles at all heroes that deal 500 / activate and bounce up to 2 times to close heroes or soulstones. ETHER Counter (5s channel) Gain 100% energy over the duration. Upon completing summon 8 soulstones in a circle of around Ensiga. SOULSTONEV Cast below 80% life. Summon 8 soulstones in a circle around Ensiga. WAKE/ABIDE??? Dragon Basic attack shoots a fast small blast for 1500 + soulfire + 6s 20% slow + 12.5% absorb. HAVOC Locks on a hero (can be taunted) before taking flight, wings deal 2000 + 6s 20% slow + knockback behind, head also deals FATAL + giant knockback behind + 12.5% absorb. Teleports back after reaching end of arena. His head can collide with an active dragonstone destroying it in a large explosion for FATAL and causes Ensiga to soar and land shortly after in an area on a hero for 2000 + 1.5s knockup. SOULRITUAL Counter (1.5s cast) Activates 4 random then summons up to 16 soulstones. STONEGUARD Counter (2.5s cast) Turns all dragonstones invulnerable until next HAVOC. DEVOUR Ensiga soars and lands in a large area towards a hero for FATAL + 25% absorb. RUIN??? Cast below 20% life. HAVOC flight but in a full circle starting on top of a hero. PHANTOMFINISH # Ensiga disappears in a blast for FATAL around him. Turns all soulstones even active ones invulnerable, fully heals dragonstones and hides them for the entire ultimate. # Reappears at a random corner and executes a HAVOC flight towards the middle through the whole arena. # Crashes in a global explosion for 1000 + 1.5s knockup and turns soulstones into 2 phantoms each. # Teleports at a random location back in his previous form. Category:Boss